We are requesting funds to acquire the EVOS FL Auto microscopy imaging system through the Shared Equipment Evaluation Program (ShEEP) under the Research Equipment Management program offered by the Office of Research and Development (ORD). Thermo Fisher Scientific (Bothell, WA, USA) manufactures the EVOS system and is the sole source provider (GSA provider GS-07F-5934R). The requested EVOS system is a multifunctional integrative platform that offers a user friendly interface, acquisition and analysis software, requires minimal training, and produces high quality images from the included color and monochrome cameras. The EVOS microscope system will replace an outdated, upright fluorescent and bright field microscope. This system is out of warranty and has limited imaging capabilities, using low-resolution capture systems that are not comparable to modern imaging devices. In addition, our current microscopy system requires extensive experience and long hours of use to obtain images suitable for publication, resulting in lost time and reduced usability of data. Because of the simplicity of the EVOS system, we anticipate significant cost savings by reducing the person-hours required to obtain high quality, publication-ready images. The system is capable of performing automated cell counting, time-lapse imaging, and imaging of prepared tissue. As configured in the quotation, the system also includes an on-stage incubator which will allow investigators to image live cells within a self-contained and controlled environment. The underlying imaging technology and simplicity of use makes this equipment a ?next generation? system on the cutting edge of laboratory microscopy. Light emitting diodes (LED) and LED filters are the source of illumination and significantly enhance the imaging capabilities, offering a superior and safer alternative to traditional mercury arc light sources. Currently, no microscopy system with equivalent capabilities is not available at the Minneapolis VAHCS. We anticipate that the acquisition of this equipment will modernize our core Research microscopy capabilities, with the end goal of increasing support for and the efficiency of our ongoing translational VA research. If funded, the instrument will be housed within a dedicated imaging room in the Minneapolis VAHCS Research Service. Dr. Butterick will work with the Minneapolis VAHCS Research Office to oversee the training and usage of the equipment under the full support of Minneapolis VAHCS Director, Mr. Patrick J. Kelly and the Research & Development Committee Chair, Dr. Ronald Bach. The identified major and minor users collectively represent numerous VA research disciplines from both basic and translational research (neuroscience, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease, cardiovascular research, liver and pancreatic cancer, stem cell therapies, obesity, and Gulf War Illness). At least 75% of the instrument capacity will be used by VA funded researchers and less than 25% will be occupied by minor users. In order to maintain the status of the Minneapolis VAHCS as one of the largest and most active research programs, it is critical that cutting edge technology be available to our researchers. The addition of this microscopy system would facilitate research from multiple disciplines to acquire and analyze data in aims to address the specific needs of US Veterans. Further, this would foster multidisciplinary collaborations between Minneapolis VAHCS colleagues and promote collaborative, benchtop to translational science that would benefit all Americans.